The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of stand devices for use with bicycles and more specifically relates to a specially designed mounting system that renders a ‘normal’ bicycle stationary for riding to provide biking enthusiasts and those who exercise with bikes a simple and effective means of riding indoors when weather conditions prohibit enjoyment of the activity outside.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the most popular recreational activities enjoyed by Americans is bicycling. According to statistics provided by the National Sporting Goods Association, an estimated 41.4 million people participate in some form of bicycle riding in the United States. A form of relaxation, pedaling slowly down the street can help a rider wind down after a stressful day. On the other hand, many find bicycles to be the perfect instruments of fitness and sport. Providing a healthy, cardiovascular workout as well as a great way to tone one's muscles, riding down bike trails has become a favored form of exercise for those concerned with their physical well being.
Additionally, sports enthusiasts relish the frenetic energy of competitive bicycle races, from local track contests to cross country triathlons. Whether it is to simply relax, get fit, or have fun, bicycling provides riders with an enjoyable way to experience the outdoors. For those who want to ride on a daily basis, however, inclement weather conditions can make such an endeavor impossible. Whether torrential rains ruin the day, trails and roads are covered with falling snow, or the sun is relentlessly beating down, the elements often dictate when and where one can ride a bicycle. As can be imagined, a planned nature ride or a fitness regimen interrupted by weather is a frustrating challenge for the bike enthusiast. A solution is desirable.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,261,846 to Lewis L. Dollinger et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,781 to Koji Minoura; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,478 to Chihiro Minoura. This art is representative of stand devices. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a stand device should provide ease of use and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable bike roller system to render a normal bicycle stationary for riding, and provide biking enthusiasts and those who exercise with bikes a simple and effective means of riding indoors and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.